A Change of Heart
by Fuyumi-chan
Summary: “This is bad, Sakura. You have to come here right now!” Shikamaru said on the phone. “Where? What happen?” asked Sakura in a bad presentiment in her heart. “To the hospital. Sasuke got a terrible accident!”


**Author's Note: Hiya everyone! This will be my advance Christmas gift to all of you. Hope you'll like it! Enjoy reading! And advance Merry Christmas to all of you! Love ya' all!**

**-**

**Disclaimer: Just borrowing the characters. **

**-**

**-**

**Episode 1: An unforgettable Christmas Moment (Part 1) – A Horrible Nightmare!**

**-**

**-**

_The street was filled of snow. She slowly walked while glancing around. Somehow she kept walking without even knowing her destination. The weather was terribly cold and she felt like she was almost freezing. Then she heard a guy's voice. He called her name. "Sakura…" _

_It was getting closer. She turned her face and saw his face. "Sasuke-kun!" Then she swiftly ran to him and stopped when they got close. "What are you do-"_

_She paused and gasped when she noticed that he was coughing blood. His face was very pale too. "S-Sasuke-kun! Are you okay? Hang on!" _

_She pulled him into her embrace and said, "Hold on a second, Sasuke-kun! I'll bring you to the hospital!" But before she was able to drag him, a man suddenly took Sasuke from her. He wore red-white clothes and hat. He also had a long white beard. She turned her face to him, "Who are you?" _

"_I'm Santa Claus." He answered while carrying the raven haired guy and laid him on his carriage. "I will bring this guy with me. You can leave us now." _

_Sakura frowned in a hint of confusion. "Bring him? Where?" _

_The Santa Claus took a seat on his carriage and replied again with a smirk on his lips, "To the Christmas Hell." _

_She got more flustered. Was this Santa Claus crazy? "No. I don't understand…what do you mean by "Christmas Hell"? What is that place anyway?" asked the pink haired girl while walking closer to him._

"_I'll make him as my servant." The blue-eyed Santa Claus declared. "Well, I have to go. Merry Christmas, young lady! Hohohoho!" _

_Sakura was very shocked. A servant? Sasuke was sick and the crazy Santa Claus would make him as his servant?_ _He can't do that. When she was about to reach the carriage, it flew away and leave the ground. _

_She loudly shouted, "Wait, come back! You can't bring him go! You can't hurt him! Please give him back to me! Please come back, Mr. Santa Claus!" _

_But the Santa Claus ignored her yell and kept laughing. She stared at them who were getting farther and farther and finally lost from her sight. They had disappeared. She slowly dropped tears and screamed again, "Come back! Sasuke-kun!" _

"What's wrong, Sakura? Wake up." A familiar deep voice called her. Her eyes immediately opened as she saw a certain raven haired guy sat next to her bed.

"S-Sasuke-kun? A-Are you okay?" asked Sakura while panting rapidly. Sasuke sweat dropped as he noticed his lovely girlfriend looked very frightened. "That's my line. What's wrong with you? Did you have a nightmare?"

'_A nightmare? Oh, so it was just a dream. Thank goodness.' _She mentally thought while letting out a sigh of relief.

Her heart suddenly skipped a beat when he placed his palm on her temple. "You're in normal temperature now." said Sasuke while curving his lips into a smirk. "You were calling my name in your sleep. Did you dream about me?"

Sakura slowly nodded and told him about her nightmare from the beginning until the end. When she finished her story, she raised a brow when Sasuke nearly chuckled. "W-What's the matter?"

"Nothing. It's just like your dream was very funny." He stated in a playful tone.

Sakura puffed her cheeks and mumbled, "It was absolutely not funny! It's extremely scary! Seriously, that was the worst nightmare I ever had!"

"So you're already healthy, huh?" Sasuke muttered. "I don't have to take care of you here again then."

She narrowed her eyes. She turned her face away from him; showing him that she was mad. He only formed a smirk and stayed calm. She had been sick since one week ago but her parents were going out of town and she was alone in her house. So he stayed in her house to take care of her until she got recovered again.

After that he took a plate of gruel and called the pink haired girl, "Look at here, Sakura. Have your breakfast."

She kept averting her eyes and pouted, "I'm not hungry."

"Stop being like a little kid and look at me." Sasuke said while moving closer to her. After a few minutes, she finally turned to him back though she still looked angry. He gave a spoon of the gruel into her mouth. She rapidly masticated and swallowed it. "I can eat myself."

Sasuke didn't listen to her and kept feeding her. But when he was going to put it in her mouth again, she quickly shut her mouth. "I don't like that childish act, Sakura. You should be grateful since someone wanted to give you breakfast."

She shook her head and averted her eyes again. "Never before you apologize to me."

"Apologize? What for?" The raven haired guy asked astonishingly. Sakura instantly replied, "Because you said my nightmare was funny."

A big silent moment came in. Both of them didn't say anything. After a while, Sasuke broke the silent by saying, "Alright. But you have to look at me first."

Hearing that, she instantly took a look at him. When she faced him, she got surprised when he suddenly cupped her chin and crashed his lips against hers. She furiously blushed and she got her heart was racing in amazing speed.

She couldn't help but close her eyes in pleasure. She was getting more startled when he bit her lips. She thought that he was asking for entrance so she slowly opened her mouth. Her heart thumped faster as she was going to have her first mouth-to-mouth kiss with her beloved boyfriend.

However what had come into her mouth wasn't his tongue but…a smooth food that none other than her breakfast, the gruel! She immediately opened her eyes again. Her face turned bright cherry red as she saw him playfully smirked at her.

"I know you've been hungry." Sasuke scoffed. "I've proven it. You've just eaten your breakfast again conveniently."

She blushed madder. So it was only his trick? How stupid she was. But to be honest, she felt better because of his joke. She even didn't remember about her horrible nightmare anymore. He'd never been so kind and caring towards her like that two years ago. Indeed he was still complicated and cold sometimes but his act had been nicer every day. Once more she was glad that she never decided to give up on him. That's why she became braver towards him now.

"You…" The pink haired girl murmured nervously, "You really are complicated, Sasuke-kun."

It was Sunday. None of them went to school today but it didn't mean that Sasuke had holiday for his job too. He still had to work in the CD shop even on Sunday. Seeing Sakura's well condition today the raven haired guy didn't hesitate to leave her alone in her house anymore.

Sakura accompanied her boyfriend 'till they arrived at the house door. She opened the door for him and let him came out. "If you need something, just call me. I keep my cell phone on." said the dark-eyed guy before leaving the house.

"I got it." Sakura responded while nodding her head. "By the way, the weather is very cold now. Wait a minute, I'll take a sweater."

In less than one minute, she came back with a blue sweater on her grip. "Here."

He smirked at the blue knit-sweater as he noticed it was exactly looked like an old rag. "Hope you never used this sweater for moping."

Sakura stuck her tongue out at him and grumbled, "Sorry for giving such a swab-looking sweater but I knitted it myself."

The raven haired guy managed a smirk again while sighing and turned away. "I'll be back on 7 p.m."

Then he started walking and waved his hand at her. She waved back and smiled happily at him.

After he'd walked far from her sight, she closed the door. Without his knowledge, she actually had a plan on her mind. She speedily ran to her room, took her towel and took a bath.

Two hours later…

The beautiful long pink haired-girl was in a shop now. She intentionally went there alone since she had to buy a secret thing. She wanted to buy a Christmas present for Sasuke. And suddenly a truly familiar noisy voice greeted her.

"Merry Christmas, Sakura-chan!!"

"N-Naruto?" Sakura mentioned his name while sweat dropping. "But today isn't Christmas yet, Naruto. It's tomorrow. But yeah, today is Christmas Eve."

The blonde guy scratched his head while giggling, "Sorry! You see, I'm so excited when it comes to Christmas! That's because my anniversary day with Hina-chan occurred on Christmas. I've prepared a great present for her. I wonder what her present for me will be! I can hardly wait!"

Sakura only could react him with a simple chuckle as she wished Hinata wouldn't forget about her anniversary day with the ramen boy again like always happened since two years ago.

"What about you, Sakura-chan? Have you found anything for teme?" asked Naruto curiously.

She shook her head and replied, "I came here to look for the best present for him. Sadly, I haven't found it yet."

"Ooh! Why didn't you tell me earlier? Leave this to me; I like present and I'm totally good at choosing a present especially for a guy!" Naruto explained proudly while punching his chest.

"Thank you very much, Naruto." Sakura stated. "But you don't have to help me. I want to choose the present myself without anyone's proposition."

"You've changed a lot, Sakura-chan." The ramen guy muttered while cupping his chin. "You usually followed what people suggested, didn't you?"

Sakura brushed her fingers through her pink hair while her cheeks were slightly blushing. "I've learned to decide everything in my own from someone."

"Ooh! Sorry for underestimating you, Sakura-chan. You're exactly right." said Naruto.

Sakura threw him an angelic smile and spoke again, "Still, I don't really know what gift can make Sasuke-kun happy. I gave a stylus two years ago and I didn't give him anything one year ago. Then I want to give the best present he ever accepted this year. Ne, Naruto. What things do men usually like?"

"Let's see…" Naruto lifted his chin while thinking. "A ramen, I guess?"

Sakura placed her palms on her waists while protesting, "That's your own favorite thing, Naruto."

The spiky yellow-haired guy scratched his head again and stuck his tongue out. "Ooh, sorry! Okay, I'll be serious now. Mm, most guys like sport stuffs, a home cooking from their girlfriend and…"

Sakura's eyes grew wider in excitement. "A home cooking? That's it! Thank you very much, Naruto!"

Afterwards, she waved at him and left the shop. In less than twenty seconds, she had arrived at another place; a mini market.

Precisely. A home cooking which she made herself would be the most natural and perfect Christmas present ever. When he stayed at her home all the time he was the one who gave her breakfast, lunch and dinner (of course he bought it at the restaurant; there's no way he would cook for her) since she got sick. And she thought it was her turn now. She planned to cook a special dinner just for the two of them on Christmas Eve.

It was 6.35 p.m. now. She had prepared everything. She cooked his favorite foods such as tomato soup, onigiri and many more. She was very satisfied at her own hard work. She wondered what his reaction would be. She hoped he'd like this Christmas present.

Ring…ring…ring…

Her home telephone rang. _It must be him! _She delightedly thought. She swiftly ran and picked up the phone. "Yes, Haruno residence."

"_Hello? It's me."_

She heaved a sigh of disappointment and said, "Hello, Shikamaru. What's up?"

"_This is bad, Sakura. You have to come here right now!"_

"Where? What happen?" asked Sakura in a bad presentiment in her heart.

"_To the hospital. Sasuke got a terrible accident!"_

**NEXT - - - -**

**Author's Note: ****Yeah I know. I've already written a lot of Naruto stories but this idea suddenly appeared in my head so I immediately wrote it. Was it boring? Strange? Urgh, sorry. **

**I'll update this fic at least once a month. But I'll update sooner if you like this story. If not…just be honest and say you want me to stop this story, okay? **

**Thanks for reading. Reviews are appreciated. **

"_You're the only one I wish I could forget.  
The only one I loved and not forgive.  
And though you've break my heart.  
You're the only one."  
_

**[ Fuyumi-chan ]**


End file.
